tusslingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Beginnings
Brutal Beginnings is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event by Pretty Extreme Wrestling. It is their debut PPV event. Build PEW Championship The PEW Championship title is unveiled, and it’s revealed that Pentagon Jr. and Asuka will be fighting for to be inaugural champ at the promotion’s first PPV, Brutal Beginnings. Asuka is honored, but wants to earn her spot. She says that she wants to put her opportunity on the line against someone who deserves the spot and calls Rey Mysterio out. The two fight in the main event of the first episode for the spot, Asuka wins, and Rey raises her arm. A contract signing is set for next week. Pentagon comes out, cuts a promo about how he respects Asuka for giving a shot to Rey, and will gladly fight her for the title. He signs and Asuka’s music hit, but she doesn’t come out. A backstage video plays on the tron of the crew rushing to the aid of Asuka who is out cold backstage with a steel chair wrapper around her neck. There’s confusion in the ring, until Samoa Joe’s music hits. Without saying a word, Joe comes to the ring, signs his name on the contract and walks back up the ramp. Pentagon stops him and says the contract is for Asuka, to which Joe notes “That’s funny, I don’t see her signature on that contract.” He drops the mic and leaves. Next week, Riho does a backstage interview before a match noting that she thinks Joe is a bully for stealing Asuka’s spot. Riho comes out later in the night for a match against Jazzy Gabert, but Joe attacks her on the ramp. Jazzy comes to Riho’s aid, and the two brawl. A Joe/Jazzy match takes place on the go-home show, where Joe wins. Post-match, Pentagon comes out to tell Joe that he has no fear going into their match. Joe says Pentagon should put his money where his mouth is and suggests they make it a No DQ match. Pentagon accepts and the two stare each other down to end the go-home show. * IN-RING SEGMENT: Asuka, Mysterio * MATCH: Asuka vs. Rey Mysterio * CONTRACT SIGNING: Pentagon Jr., Samoa Joe * BACKSTAGE PROMO: Asuka * IN-RING SEGMENT: Samoa Joe, Riho * MATCH: Samoa Joe vs. Jazzy Gabert Iron Man Championship Ladder Match Paul Heyman comes out to personally introduce the company’s midcard belt, dubbed the Iron Man belt, which is to be consistently defended in stipulated matches. As heyman begins to explain how a first champ will be determined, Moxley cuts through the crowd into the ring, grabs the title, and saunters out. Heyman tries to yell him back to the ring, explaining that Moxley isn’t the champ and needs to earn it, to no avail. Joey Janela catches up with him backstage later and calls him out for taking HIS rightful title. Moxley spits in his face. A Moxley/Janela match takes place, with Moxley defeating Janela. Moxley attempts to leave up the ramp with the belt, but he’s stopped by Naito, Tessa Blanchard, and Hiroyo Matsumoto who beat the crap out of him. Moxley eventually escapes with the belt. Next week, Heyman announces that all 5 of the people involved in last week’s brawl will get a shot at the title. And to make sure Moxley can’t run off with it again, it’ll be a ladder match. The 5 have an elimination match to jockey for position with Tessa coming out on top. Following Fenix and Mysterio getting beaten up after their tag team loss, Heyman tells them that they both fought hard and deserve another shot for suffering the beatdown from Killa Instinct. Both men are added to the ladder match, making it a 7-way affair. On the go-home show, Fenix and Rey beat Moxley and Janela. The 4 brawl post-match and the other 3 competitors come out to join the fray. The segment ends with Hiroyo setting up a ladder and jumping down onto the other 6 competitors, wiping everyone out. * IN-RING SEGMENT: Heyman, Moxley * MATCH: Moxley vs. Janela (Post-Match with Naito, Hiroyo, Tessa) * MATCH: Moxley, Janela, Naito, Tessa, Hiroyo * BACKSTAGE SEGMENT: Heyman, Fenix, Rey * MATCH: Mysterio/Fenix vs. Moxley/Janela (Post-Match with Naito, Hiroyo, Tessa) Tag Team Championship It’s announced that the first ever tag team champions will be crowned at the first PPV in a fatal four way. 8 matches are made to determine who will be in, with the slots open to any and all teams. Cody comes out to announce he’s taking a spot with his newly formed post-AEW venture, Rhodes Industries. He unveils his new tag team partner, the executive Vice President of RI, a suit-wearing Andrade. The two dub themselves Business Class and say that they’re already the best tag team in the promotion. SCU comes out to challenge that. The two teams have a qualifier, and Business Class gets a cheat win after Cody distracts the refs so Andrade can hit Kazarian in the balls and hit a hammerlock. Meanwhile, Fenix approaches Mysterio backstage (the week after Rey’s loss to Asuka) and tells him how much he looks up to Rey. He says he’d be honored if Rey would team up with him for a chance at the titles. Rey agrees and the two have a match against the team of Low-Ki and Homicide: Killa Instinct. Kill Instinct win clean, but beat the two down after the match as a statement. In other qualifiers, the high flying married team of Cedric Alexander and Aerial Monroe (Sky High) secure a spot with a win over Lio Rush and Orange Cassidy. Finally, Strike Force dominantly win a match against the team of Sasha Banks and Yuka Sakazaki to take the final spot. On the go-home show, Stike Force and Sky High Team up against Killa Instinct and Business Class, with the latter heels winning. * MATCH: SCU (Kazarian/Sky) vs Business Class (Cody/Andrade) * BACKSTAGE SEGMENT: Fenix, Mysterio * MATCH: Mysterio/Fenix vs. Killa Instinct (Low-Ki/Homicide) * MATCH: Sky High(Alexander/Monroe) vs. Lio Rush/Orange Cassidy * MATCH: Strike Force (Kenta/Meiko) vs. Sasha Banks/Yuka * MATCH: Strike Force and Sky High vs. Killa Instinct and Business Class Sasha Banks vs. Yuka Sakazaki Feud When the tag team tournament is announced, Sasha Banks comes up to Yuka Sakazaki backstage and gushes over how mush she loves her whole magical girl thing. Sasha talks about how much they have in common because Sasha loves Sailor Moon. Sasha suggested they team up for the tag tournament, which would be great for Yuka because Sasha is a great tag team partner. Yuka is flattered and agrees. The two lose against Strike Force with Yuka eating the pin. Post-match, Sasha goes to help Yuka up and sucker punches her instead. Next week, Sasha comes to the ring to explain her actions, and gets cusses Yuka out for being a fake magical girl. Yuka comes out and calls Sasha a weeb, and the two brawl with Sasha standing tall at the end. * BACKSTAGE SEGMENT: Sasha Banks, Yuka * MATCH: Strike Force (Kenta/Meiko) vs. Sasha Banks/Yuka * IN-RING PROMO: Sasha Banks, Yuka Akira Tozawa vs. War Beard Hanson Feud Akira Tozawa appears on the first episode and wins a match against a larger Dave Mastiff. The following week, Tozawa scrapes out another victory, this time over Killian Dain. Management is incredibly impressed and Tozawa is told that if he can beat War Beard Hanson, then Tozawa will be added to the Iron Man Championship ladder match. Next week, Tozawa comes out for his match, but Hanson sneak attacks him and lays him out, putting him through a table. The following week, War Beard cuts a promo about how he won’t be embarrassed in this promotion by being a stepping stone for pip-squeaks like Tozawa. War Beard says if Tozawa wants an actual match, he can have one at the PPV in the form of a tables match. * MATCH: Akira Tozawa vs. Dave Mastiff * MATCH: Akira Tozawa vs. Killian Dain * MATCH: Akira Tozawa vs. Hanson * IN-RING PROMO: Hanson Lio Rush vs. Orange Cassidy Feud Lio Rush tries to enter the tag tournament but nobody will agree to be his partner because he’s too annoying. After a series of backstage segments with Rush failing, he finally runs into Orange Cassidy and reluctantly makes an offer to him. Cassidy shrugs and walks off, accepting the offer in his way. The two have a match against Sky High, but Rush gets incredibly frustrated as Orange Cassidy is being incredibly slow in the ring. Near the end of the match, Rush hits a big splash on Cedric while Cassidy is the legal man. Cassidy is incredibly slow to cover, so Rush impatiently tags himself in, giving Cedric enough time to recover and reverse Rush into a cradle pin. Next week, Rush and Cassidy get into a verbal altercation with Cassidy asking why Rush tagged himself in when Cassidy clearly had him. Rush gets mad and calls Cassidy a joke. Cassidy says he doesn’t need speed to win, and Rush asks him to put his money where his mouth is, challenging him to a match against the fastest wrestler in PEW. Cassidy shrugs and agrees before sluggishly leaving the ring. * BACKSTAGE SEGMENTS: Lio Rush, Orange Cassidy * MATCH: Sky High vs. Cassidy/Rush * IN-RING PROMO: Rush, Cassidy